Jake
Introduction Jake (ジェイク, Jeiku), better known as Dark Swordsman (暗黒の剣士, Ankoku no Kenshi) is one of the leaders of the Dark Police, a bounty hunter organization who opperates in the New World. Appearance Jake is an avarage tall man, about twenty-three years. He wears a black jacket with a blue shirt underneath, a black tie, black pants and black shoes. He has an avarage skin tone and black hair. He wears four katana with blue sheaths. Personality Jake is a calm person, and stays calm in most situiations. He hates to co up with his subordinates, but he is often doing jobs along with his fellow leader, Leon. He has no special reason he hunts pirates right now, but his dream is to wait for a new Pirate King to appear, and give him over to the World Government. His current goal is to defeat Dracule Mihawk, and become the worlds greatest swordsman. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Jake is a very skilled swordsman in all Ittoryu, Nitoryu, Santoryu and Yontoryu, how ever, his Santoryu and Yontoryu are very different from the originals. Instead of having one sword in his mouth with Santoryu, he holds two swords in one hand, and "juggles" with his swords, wich makes the style very un-predictable and somehow confuses and makes the oponent more nervous, not knowing what sword will strike him. This is the same with his Yontoryu. His cutting abilities is on a high level, as he is able to cut steel easily. Hand to Hand Combat Jake is very skilled in hand to hand combat, as he varies between punching and slicing with his style. Jake has been seen breaking swords with his bare hands in combat. He some times fights enemies using no swords. He leaves his enemies with scars, though, showing skills in Mutoryu. Physical Strenght Jake is very strong physically. He has been seen crushing giant boulders and swords with just his fist, wich confirms his strenght. He rarely leaves his enemies unhurt after punching them. Even though he rarely kicks, he has shown that his kicks are one of his strongest traits. When he has been seen kicking, he has been able to make cracks in the earth with a simple heel drop. Agility Jake has shown he is very fast and agile in his fights with strong pirates, such as Vista and Squardo. He is fast enough to dissappear infront of his oponents eyes, and appear behind them. How ever, he was smashed to the ground once by Kizaru when he wanted to test his speed. Endurance Jake has won most of his fights easily, but he has been pretty injured in some of his fights, for example against Vista. They both had taken pretty many slices, but he still fought, untill Vista got help from Marco, when they had to retreat. Weapons Jake wears four katana, two on his left side and two on his other. All of the sheaths are blue. He has two Gengetsu and two Nisshoku. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Jake is very skilled with Kenbunshoku Haki, as he uses it regularly with his style to make it easier. He is able to read most of his surroundings, and has shown to be able to read minds to regular people, making it easy for him to know if people lie or not. Busoshoku Haki: 'Jake has a very strong Busoshoku Haki, as he is able to infuse his swords with strong enough Busoshoku to repell Jozu's punch easily. '''Haoshoku Haki: '''Jake has yet to learn how to control his Haoshoku Haki. Relationships Organization Jake is acting alot like a senpai in his group. He trains his underlings, and uses his authority. The only one he is acting like a friend to, is Leon, his fellow leader. Friends Jake doesn't have many friends except Leon. He doesn't want to many, because he's afraid it'll make him too soft. Family Jake's parents where pirates, and left Jake at a young age to continue their adventure. This resulted in Jake becoming a bounty hunter, and his first target was his parents' crew. Enemies Jake doesn't hold back when he's fighting his enemies. However, he keeps them alive to get the full bounty. History 'Prouluge Jake was born in Water 7 by pirate parents. When he was nine, his parents left him in the lower streets while he was sleeping the day Aqua Laguna was approaching, and left the island. Jake woke up when he heard the thundering noice of a giant flood wave. When he saw the wave, he didn't run, but said to himself: "Why am I here? Where are my parents? How did I get here? When did I get here.....?", and got flooded by the wave. Suddenly, the wave got splitted, and he continued: "Now I get it..... This was their doing.....!". Few seconds later, almost all of Water 7 had fainted, and Jake left the island on a simple sail boat...... 'The start of an adventure' Five years later, Jake arrived at Sabaody. When he arrived, a huge pirate crew on their way to fishman island spotted him, but also all his gold. They sent two of their strongest pirates to meet him. "Well, well, what does a kid like you do with so much gold?" asked the tallest one. "None of your buisniss" Jake replied. "Now now" said the smallest. "I suggest you to be quite and come with us.... And take your gold with you, we can help you!". "I suggest you shut your trap" Jake said, and slayed the two pirates in an instant. The captain saw this, and sent his whole crew to take him. When the crew had surrounded Jake, the captain came forth. He was low and fat, and had grown lots of beard. "Look at this!" the captain shouted. "A little kid, slaying two of my most trusted men right infront of me! What are you thinking?!". Jake replied, "I thought I might get some money from them". This made the captain really angry. "So you say, you sliced them right infront of me just to get some money?! Do you know who I am?! I was the most feared pirate in East Blue! I am Gordon Salmon!". Jake started to laugh. "You really are high about yourself. I have heard of lots of pirates from East Blue, and you can't compare to them.". Gordon shouted in anger, and charged to take him down. "So you say, you recognized my henchmen, but not me?!" He folded out a giant broadsword on maybe ten meters, and started mowing down his crew while trying to cut down Jake. Jake dodged the sword swiftly, though, and within a few seconds, mowed down Gordon and some of his men in the same time. He then took him up to look at his face. "I can't seem to recognize you. Tell me your bounty, or you'll lose your head." he said and held up his sword to his throath. "59,000,000....." Gordon answered with fear in his voice. "Hmph, with that bounty you'd never make a good name for yourself in the New World. Well, what ever. Money is Money." Jake gave him to a by passing marine ship, and told them that they should expect more head within few days if they stayed here. He didn't lie. Within a week, they had gotten ten heads with bounties over 100,000,000 Beli, and 50 with lower than 100,000,000 Beli. "You really are amazing" a marine captain told him. "You have gotten 60 heads in one week. I must say, you are the youngest bounty hunter with so much skill I've ever seen. What do you say to join the marines as our personal bounty hunter? You have potential to become feared all over the world!" Jake replied "Praise me as much as you want, but I won't become someones pet without a good enough prize. If the marines want me as their personal bounty hunter, tell them I will accept an offer on 800,000,000 Beli for starting prize, and double bounty for my jobs. Tell Sengoku to send one of the admirals to give me their answere.". He then went back to Sabaody. 'Fishman Island' A few days later, Jake set of to Fishman Island as a blind passanger at a pirate ship. The captain seemed to have a high bounty, so Jake thought to get some money while getting a trip to the island. Jake suddenly heard someone talking. "Hey, come here! Look at this! It's a gold coin!" a pirate shouted. Jake was hiding behind some barrels of alchohol, and could clearely see what was happening. "There must be someone not invited on this ship! We have all our cargo in the storage!" another pirate said. "Quite!" a deep, groaning voice said. "If there is someone here, find him, and give him to me! I'll give him some payback for getting on this ship!". A huge, bald person with dark rings around his eyes and a ring through his nose appeared. Jake thought he was the captain, and scanned his face. "Yes, Captain Shane!" the crew replied. Jake suddenly recognized him. He then noticed someone had lifted the barrel, and punched him out in the water. He then used that instant of confusion to mow down almost half of the crew. The crew then understood what was happening, and went to weapons. Jake, how ever, mowed down almost the whole crew easily. "So there you are, blind passanger!" Shane shouted. "I guess I am." Jake replied. "And what buisness do you have with me?". " I was thinking to get a ride to Fishman Island, but was hoping for a more quite trip. Weren't it for my lugauge, I'd be sleeping now." Jake answered. "Heh, so that was your coin. Well, no matter. Club, kill him!" Shane comanded. Club was alot bigger than Shane, most likely a giant, with a tiger fur coat and untidy hair, and he was holding a spiky metal club on the size of himself. "Must follow Shane's orders!" Club groaned. "That's some giant! And that strenght is pretty scary." Jake said to himself. Club smashed his club in the deck, and Jake barely dodged. "He's fast, too!" he thought. Club then sent a swing to meet Jake in mid air, but missed by a hair. "That club is dangerous! I have to find a way to get rid of it!" he thought. Jake charged to Club's feet, and tried to cut them with two swords, but he couldn't. "What?! This guy can't be normal! That was a full power slice!". "HAHAHAHA! You're a fool! Club is the worst enemy of swordsmen! He has eaten the Tekkō-Tekkō No Mi! He is made of pure steel!". "So that's why..... So then I just have to learn how to cut steel, huh. I just hope five years of bounty hunting has improved myself, 'cause it's been a long time since I was serious!" Jake then drew his two other swords, and let them spin in the air. "What? Are you seriously going to fight with four swords? HAHAHAHA! Well, good luck, kiddo!" Shane shouted, but became quite at once. Right after he had finished talking, Club was cut right across the chest. He then kicked Club out of the ship, so it wouldn't sink by the impact of him falling. "That's one down. One to go." Jake said and looked Shane in the eyes. "You're "Lullaby" Shane Bulldozer, aren't you?" Jake asked. "Heh, so you've heard about me!" Shane said while laughing a little. "Of course I have, you're pretty famous. You fought on par with Smoker as a rookie!" Jake replied. "So you're not afraid? Not afraid of knowing that I'm a veteran now, and was able to fight on par with one of the hero's of the marine?!" Shane shouted. "I can't care less. The fact that you're a long time veteran, and have becomed old, makes this easier!" Jake answered. Shane laughed hard. "You're a brave little kid, you know. I'll give you that. But before we get hasty, would you like to join me? We could make a name for us in the New World!" Shane asked. "Hmph, I'm not interested in becoming a pirate, but I would need more strenght for the New World, so I'm using you as a warm up!" "HAHAHAHA! Please, stop making me laugh so hard, you're killing me!" Shane said while laughing more. "I ment it. Now let's rock!". In an blink of an eye, Jake was right infront of Shane. He crossed two of his swords, and started to shake them. "Moeru no keiba-jō!". Jake sliced his swords upwards in back hand grip with fire on the blades. He hit Shane directly. "GAAH!". Shane fell down on his back and shouted in pain. "That was easier than I thought" Jake said and stood over him with a blade to his throath. "Heh, you think I'm that weak?!" Shane said, and then suddenly, Jake started to feel drowsy, and then it all became black....... Jake suddenly woke up and noticed he was chained to the mast. He saw all of Shane's underlings without wounds, and started to get confused. He then saw Shane coming towards him. "You must be pretty confused, eh?" Shane laughed. Jake didn't reply. Shane hit him in the face as hard as he could. "That's just the beginning. You'll be lying on the bottom of the sea in a few moments!" Shane shouted and all of the pirates started to laugh. "Where's my swords?!" Jake said. "Why should I tell you?" Shane replied while laughing. Jake noticed that four of Shane's underlings had his swords. "You scum!" Jake said to Shane "Giving my precious swords to weaklings like those is unforgivable!". Jake broke the chains and punched Shane as hard as he can in the stomach. He then assualted the pirates with his swords, and retrived them easily. He then mowed down the other pirates, and throwed them out of the coating. He then noticed Shane standing right behind him, and got hit right in the face. Jake flew into the storage of the ship, and noticed all of his gold sacks. Suddenly he was smashed to the deck, and Shane stood looking right into his eyes. "You killed my men! I have sailed the seas with them for years! Now you'll face the same faith as them!" Shane shouted and kicked Jake into the air. "Rasen Ken!" Jake said while spinning his whole body with his sword infront of him into Shane. "Moeru no keiba-jō!" Shane spitted blood while desperately trying to stand. "Why won't you use that devil fruit of yours?" Jake asked while juggling his swords. "I've allready started!" Shane laughed. Jake then suddenly felt drowsy again. "Don't you understand? Everytime I'm harmed, I can make those who harmed me start to sleep for an hour!" Shane shouted. "Hmph, I knew that." Jake said, and cut jake with all four swords at once. "Wha- How did you? This is impossible!" Shane said confused. "Actually not." Jake said. "If you are harmed to the extent where you have a hard time trying to stand, you're ability is useless. And I also noticed you can heal others by making them sleep. But that won't work anymore.". Jake stabbed one of his swords through his body, and Shane fell down. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User